Love Like Blood
by Luche
Summary: Dean est agent secret, sa mission ? Tuer un autre agent secret répondant au prénom de Castiel. Et si ça ne se déroulait pas comme prévu? Destiel, mini lemon, drama, sortez les mouchoirs !


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voilà, je me lance enfin dans les fanfictions Supernatural, après avoir pendant très longtemps arrêter d'écrire des fanfictions, j'ai décidé de revenir ! En espérant que cela vous plaise de la lire.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et d'un côté, heureusement pour eux ! Je remercie très fortement Barjy car sans elle, je n'aurais jamais terminé cette fanfic ! Sortez les mouchoirs et ne rougissez pas trop à cause du « mini » lemon.

Enjoy,

**Love like blood**

_« Ces moments où y'a impacte définissent qui nous sommes »_

Passer ses derniers souffles à observer le soleil se lever, était surement une des dernières choses que l'on pouvait souhaiter pour mourir. Il regarde la Terre s'éveiller pour une nouvelle journée alors que de son côté la vie s'échappe peu à peu, il sait que dans quelques minutes, tout cela sera terminer. Les balles ne l'ont pas tué sur le coup, mais il sent que la mort est proche, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Etrangement, la peur qu'il ressentait quelques minutes auparavant s'était évaporée, il savait qu'une autre vie l'attendait surement. La main qui était dans la sienne l'avait comme apaisé, l'homme pouvait donc partir en paix.

_Un jour plus tôt._

Castiel se trouvait tapi dans l'ombre, il se savait pourchassé. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de son ennemi, mais il l'avait entre aperçu. Il avait pu voir de ses grands yeux bleus océans, un jeune homme athlétique, brun aux yeux vert, mais un vert dont il n'oublierait jamais la couleur... Comme des émeraudes. Rares et magnifiques, il n'en avait jamais vu de tel, il était envoûté, charmer. C'était un moment charnière de sa vie, le brun aux yeux bleu océan se redressa et devait changer de planque, mais c'était trop tard. L'homme était devant lui, ses gestes étaient les mêmes que les siens. Dean observait Castiel se demandant pourquoi cette guerre atroce les unissait comme ça. Novak plongea son regard dans celui de Winchester, il se noyait dans les émeraudes de Dean. Pourquoi était-il agent secret ? Il se doutait que l'homme en face de lui était comme lui. Ils avaient reçu le même entrainement et ce serait le plus intelligent qui allait gagner la bataille. Ils avaient tous deux l'air de jeune mariés, leurs destins étaient liés, ennemis par la vie, mariés par la mort.

_**- « qu'as-tu fait pour mériter mes balles ?**_

Voilà donc une question qui brisait le silence, une surprise en soi, non Novak ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre la voix de son bourreau. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à le savoir ? Il avait merdé c'était clair et net, il s'était laissé affaiblir, avoir, comme si le diable était entré en lui et l'avait poussé au vice, maintenant il en payait les conséquences. Mais quelle importance ? Son meurtrier avait des airs d'ange, certes, un ange blessé. La guerre réduit les anges en monstres qui dérangent et au plus profond de lui, Castiel ne désirait pas que le brun devienne un monstre.

_**Le mal surement… »**_

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il était fasciné par son tueur, le syndrome de Stockholm ? Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de cet étrange individu. L'arme dans la main, il ferma les yeux et baissa le pistolet, Novak abandonnait purement et simplement. Il se livrait à son ennemi, il n'avait aucune envie de se battre. Il attendait la mort, il grimaçait pour attendre la douleur qui allait le submerger d'une minute à l'autre. Mais la douleur ne vint jamais, au lieu de ça, ce fut une douce pression sur ses lèvres. Quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, son regard se plongea dans celui de Dean.

_**« Mais ? Qu'est ce que… **_

Il fut coupé par l'index du Winchester sur ses lèvres du brun aux yeux océan.

_**Viens et tais-toi. »**_ Souffla doucement Dean.

Winchester entraina assez rapidement l'autre agent, il se fichait du mal que Castiel avait pu faire, il était tombé sous le coup de l'amour. Le coup de foudre, oui c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle… Il n'y croyait pas, non sans déconner, on lui aurait dit y'a quelques mois encore qu'il serait amoureux au premier regard il aurait ri au nez de la personne en face de lui. Dean Winchester n'était pas le genre d'homme à tomber rapidement amoureux. Oh non, certes il était agent secret, mais ça n'empêchait pas que ça fasse de lui un coureur de jupons. Il aimait ses relations d'une nuit pour la seule et simple bonne raison qu'il voulait être aimé au moins pour une nuit. Castiel fit entrainer dans un endroit inconnu, à « l'abri» dans cette pièce résidait le strict minimum, un matelas, de quoi vivre, des armes. Dean poussa le brun sur le matelas et vient se mettre au-dessus de lui. Novak ne s'attendait pas à se trouver là, mais il était totalement sous le charme. Deux âmes faites pour être ensemble. Castiel avait les yeux clos, lui qui pensait mourir quelques minutes auparavant, c'était un comble. Les baisers que Dean lui offrait étaient tout bonnement un paradis, le brun glissa une main dans les cheveux de son amant. Plus le temps défilait, plus la chambre prenait quelques degrés de plus, Castiel entreprit de déshabiller son amant, il ne se posait plus vraiment de questions. Dean se contentait d'embrasser sensuellement le cou de son partenaire se pressant contre lui, les mains de Winchester glissant sur celui de Castiel, retirant rapidement son boxer. Le désir ne cessait de monter, regardant le brun aux yeux bleus en dessous de lui se tortillait, ce qui fit sourire celui qui était censé le tuer. Dean entreprit d'embrasser son ange, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait y avoir, il arriva rapidement à son bas-ventre et releva les yeux vers Castiel et le plongea son regard vert émeraude dans ceux océans de son désormais partenaire, comme s'il attendait une permission. Il glissa délicatement sa main dans le boxer pour entreprendre de le caresser. Le Winchester put sentir son amant se tortiller sous le plaisir, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du bad boy, et termina de le déshabiller. Il avait vraiment plus qu'envie de lui et ne tarda pas d'ailleurs, le faisant se mettre sur le ventre, il ne le ménagea pas pour autant et colla son torse contre son dos avant d'entrer en lui d'un coup de reins. Les cris se mêlaient à la sueur et ils se prouvaient l'un l'autre leur amour naissant, jusqu'au bout de la nuit.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Dean caressa les cheveux de Castiel, il observait ce dernier qui dormait à point fermer.

_**- «mon ange… qu'as-tu fais… »**_

Il murmurait, Dean n'avait pas envie de le réveiller, il trouvait le spectacle attendrissant. Il avait aussi échoué dans sa mission, Castiel devrait être mort depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, et soupira, il allait tout de même devoir l'abattre et cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Il essaya de se vider l'esprit et surtout de s'endormir. Glissant une main sur le ventre de son « ange » plongeant dans les bras de Morphée. C'est peu avant l'aube que Dean s'éveilla, un frisson parcourait son échine, il entre ouvrit les yeux et comprit ce qui le faisait frissonner comme ça.

_**« Je…me suis trompé…**_

Castiel avait son arme pointée contre la tempe de Winchester, Dean plongea son regard dans celui océan de Cas', et il comprit que c'était fini, non il n'avait pas peur, il venait de connaitre sa dernière nuit, la plus belle de sa vie.

_**- Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est toi qui me tuera si je ne le**__** fais**__**pas Dean. J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie, mais s'ils ont**__** envoyé**__**quelqu'un pour me tuer, c'est… parce que, j'ai fait la même erreur que toi, je…j'ai laissé partir ma cible parce que j'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus.**_

Castiel baissa la tête, pas fier de lui, et laissa Dean se redresser.

_**Je ne peux pas te laisse vivre… »**_

Dean leva les mains en l'air et ferma les yeux, le bruit sourd d'un tir ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, et le Winchester tomba à la renverse, la douleur prenant le dessus, sa vie s'écoulant peu à peu. Dean regarda son meurtrier, lui qui n'avait pas osé, lui qui avait failli à son devoir, c'était son tour d'être puni par la vie, Castiel l'observa les larmes aux yeux et vint se placer à ses côtés, il prit délicatement la main de Dean.

_**- « Je suis désolé Dean… »**_

Le mourant fut surpris qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, et fit en sorte de garder les yeux ouverts et sentis la main de Novak dans la sienne et la serra, il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il l'attendait avec patience. Alors que Dean était en train de vivre ses derniers moments, la Terre elle s'éveillait doucement. Castiel le regardait mourir, mais ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul dans cette épreuve, il attendit que la mort emporte le Winchester avant de lui aussi mettre fin à ses jours, son sang se mêlant à celui de Dean, tâchant le parquet d'une énorme flaque de liquide rouge.

FIN.


End file.
